Santa Baby
by Canopy4
Summary: Who knew Mimi and Madonna have so much in common?


Well, this is the first part in a Mimato that hopefully will be different from some fics out there. It may be confusing at first but I'm trying to show Mimi from a different point of view. Madonna sang "Santa Baby" this song. If you haven't heard it yet, you will sometime in your life. It's a great song so the next time you hear it on the radio you can sing these lyrics instead. Sorry about poor spelling (some might be typos). Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of Madonna's excellent musical works.

--Song lyrics are set off by ^^

--Mimi's thoughts are in italics and are set off my **

"Santa Baby"

The excitement and noise level was high as kids pour into the auditorium. Each year the Odaiba schools collaborate together in the production of the annual Christmas assembly that was to children into their winter vacation. This year is no exception. 

"Mimi, over here! I saved you a seat," Sora calls above the din.

Mimi eventually makes her way through the sea of bodies to her friend.

"Hey Sora, what's up? The only time I see so many people is when I'm at a closeout sale," says Mimi setting her purse down and flipping her hair over her shoulder

Sora giggles. "Tell me about it. I've been able to spot everybody through this mob scene though. Koushirou and Yolei are sitting together over there on to your right. Hikari and Takeru are not sitting together which leads me to believe that the Apocalypse is coming."

"I don't know if I would go that far but something is definitely wrong if they are next to each other," laughs Mimi

"Since they're not sitting next to each other, this obviously gives Daisuke a chance to work his magic on Hikari. Which is what he is doing right now. Iori's not feeling well so he's in the nurse's office. And Jyou has a molecular biology test.

"Which means he won't be done for hours."

"Exactly. Finally, I saved the best for last. Mimi, I have the best seat in the entire auditorium.

"No you don't. I can barely see the stage from here," says Mimi.

"Oh, who's going to watch the assembly anyway? I'll be too busy watching Taichi over there. No Mimi, to the right, three rows ahead, next to Yamato. Do you see him? This is great. I watch him, but he can't see me...unless he turns around."

Mimi groans. "I should have know this had to do with your obsession."

"Oh cheer up. Winter break starts in 2 hours. Besides, Taichi's sitting next to the second cutest boy in the school. Wouldn't that be fun if you went out with Yamato and I went out with Taichi?"

__

**Actually, Yamato is the cutest. He beats Taichi, hands down.** "If I was into that sort of thing Sora. We're strictly friends." _**Darn. I wish it were more**_

The lights begin to dim, signifying the start of the assembly.

"Goody, 2 hours of Taichi-time."

"Goody, 2 hours of filing my nails time."_** And 2 hours of Yamato-time**_

As the show choir files onto stage to perform their first song and dance number, Mimi can't help but to glance over to her right. There is enough light to slightly illuminate the people and objects in the room. Yamato's profile is sharp and defined.

__

**Are Yamato and I just friends? Do I even like him? He's so isolated. Doesn't he know that girls want him? Doesn't he know that I want to be with him? Wait, what if he does know? That would be embarrassing.**

Whipping out her nail file Mimi begins the assault on her nails, only pausing to look at Yamato or applaud for the talent that finished performing.

__

**Well, Yamato surely seems to be enjoying himself. I wish I were over there. Then I could have a good time. Why doesn't he like me? I know he knows that he doesn't know he likes me. **

Just then, the notes to Mimi's favorite holiday song, "Santa Baby" filled the room.

**If I serenaded Yamato, would that make him admit his love? How long have I liked this guy anyway? I love this song. I wonder if anybody else likes it too.**

^^Yamato baby, I know you just want one thing, that's me

I've been an awful good girl

Yamato baby, hurry through my front door tonight^^

__

** What is he talking to Taichi about? Maybe they're talking about their plans over break .I bet their talking about the party Taichi's having tomorrow. That's going to be tons of fun.**

^^We could ride around in my convertible too, light pink

I'm in love with you dear

Yamato sweetie, I really want to see you tonight^^

__

**O.K., so we can't drive. Doesn't matter as long as I spend time with him over break. _I just want to talk to him. Why do I like him so much?**_

^^Think of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed

I would feel just oh so good

If you'd check off my Christmas list

Boo doo bee doo^^

__

**Because he's understanding and compassionate. I mean, look at the way he acts with Takeru. He's also pretty funny and spontaneous. I guess that's why he and Taichi are such good friends.. I just wish he would act that way when he's around me. Yamato never seems to want to be bothered with me. Does he realize how happy he'll make me?**

^^Yama darling, I wanna be with you and that's 

Not really a lot

I've been an angel all year

Yama darling, hurry through my front door tonight^^

Suddenly, Yamato turns slightly to the left to look at the clock on the wall. Only 15 minutes left. Noticing Mimi, Yamato waves and then winks at her. Mimi returns the wave and sticks out the tip of her tongue. Smiling, Yamato turns around in his seat.

"I saw that," states Sora.

"Saw what?" asks Mimi innocently.

"You know what. You and Yamato would make a cute couple."

"Sora, I don't even like Yamato. 

^^Yama cutie, there's one thing I need to hear you say

If you truly love me

Yama cutie, go and say you love me tonight^^

__

**Did Yamato just flirt with me? The Yamato Ishida? Yeah right. A girl can always dream though. But wouldn't it be great if Yamato decided he liked me? Oohh, I wonder what that would be like**

^^Yamato Kun, I hope you want to be with me, here's a prenup

Sign your "X" on the line

Yamato-kun, I really want to see you tonight^^

__

**Oh wow, I can see it now: Mimi goes on date with Yamato, Mimi becomes Yamato's girlfriend, Yamato proposes to Mimi, Mimi and Yamato get married**

^^Come and trim my Christmas tree 

With some decorations bought at Tiffany's 

I really do believe in you

Let's see if you believe in me

Boo doo bee doo^^

__

**I wonder if he wants any kids**

Sora glances over at her friend whose nails were becoming nonexistent. 

"Space cadet,"mumbles Sora_._

Mimi looks up. "Did you say anything?_"_

"Yeah, what time should I come over tomorrow?_"_

"Around 6:30?"

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and Mimi?

"Yes?"

"You might want to check your nails right about now."

^^Yamato baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring

If you love me so

Yamato baby, I hope you will deliver tonight^^

__

**O.K. Mimi, let's come back to reality. Yamato is not going propose to you. Now shape up because you seem desperate and pitiful right about now. Oh, what am I going to wear to the party? Maybe something pink...**

Hurry through my front door tonight

Hurry through my front door tonight

~~So that's it for this part. Tell me what you think about it so far. Thanks for reading! *_*~~


End file.
